A C. N. C. lathe is similar to a traditional lathe. It has a rotating spindle which holds a workpiece. A toolholder holds tools which are applied to the workpiece to make desired precision cuts upon the workpiece. A C. N. C. lathe typically has a turret which is capable of holding between 1 and 12 tools. During the operation of the machine the turret is rotated and then moved in order to apply the desired tool to the workpiece at the desired location. The selection of the tool and the position of its application to the workpiece is programmed into the C. N. C. lathe by the operator. A C. N. C. lathe is capable of having many tools applied sequentially to many positions of the workpiece. The last step of most machining processes is the application of a cutoff tool to the workpiece. After this step, the finished part falls to the bottom of the machine.
A number of problems are associated with the finished part falling to the bottom of the machine at the completion of the machining process. The part may be damaged due to the fall. The operator may be endangered by moving mechanical parts when he or she attempts to retrieve the finished part. The operator""s clothing and skin may become soiled during the retrieval process. The operator may attempt to catch the falling part by hand. This would expose the operator to flying machine scrap, moving mechanical parts capable of causing serious physical injury or bums caused by the high temperature of the finished part.
Information relevant to attempts to address these problems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,183,269, 4,463,634 and 5,072,635. However, each one of these references suffers from one or more of the following disadvantages. They involve complex machinery. They are costly to manufacture. They are subject to breakdowns during extended use. They are difficult to use and difficult to learn how to use. They do not attach to the lathe turret.
There is a need for a simple, low-cost device, attachable to a C. N. C. lathe turret, to catch parts as they are cut off from the lathe spindle. The device should be easily installable and removable.
The present invention is directed to a C. N. C. lathe parts catcher that satisfies these needs. The C. N. C. lathe parts catcher is intended for use on a C. N. C. lathe. Such lathes have a toolholding turret and a turret back wall. A C. N. C. lathe parts catcher having features of the present invention comprises a basket and a bracket. The basket catches cutoff lathe workpieces. The bracket is attached to the basket. The bracket is shaped to be attachable to the turret. The bracket is also shaped to permit the basket to fit underneath the workpiece for catching the cutoff workpiece when a cutoff tool mounted to the turret is in contact with the workpiece. Preferably, the bracket is shaped to permit the basket to clear the turret back wall when the turret is rotated about its axis into any position. When the turret is fully rotated about its axis, at some point during the rotation, the distance between the basket and the turret back wall is at its minimum. If clearance is not maintained between the basket and the turret back wall, the basket will interfere with the turret back wall if the turret is fully rotated about its axis.
Two types of turrets are commonly used on C. N. C. lathes. One is known as an octagon turret. The other is known as a VDI turret. Both octagon turrets and VDI turrets perform the same function. They hold lathe tools while the tools are being applied to a rotating workpiece. The position where the tools are secured to the turret is different for VDI turrets and octagon turrets. Although octagon turrets typically have eight faces for attaching tools, they may have more or less faces. The C. N. C. lathe parts catcher can be used on a VDI turret or an octagon type turret, irrespective of the number of faces. The shape of the preferred bracket for use on a VDI turret differs from the shape of the preferred bracket for use on an octagon type turret.
On an octagon type turret the bracket is, preferably, an L-shaped bracket. One end of the L-shaped bracket has a slot for mounting to the turret. This slot also provides adjustability of the bracket along an axis substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the workpiece. The other end of the bracket has a downwardly protruding ear. The ear has one or more holes for fastening the bracket the basket. The holes also permit the adjustability of the basket position relative to the turret.
On a VDI turret the bracket is, preferably, an oblique angled bracket. One end of the oblique angled bracket has a slot for fastening to the turret. This slot also provides adjustability of the position of the bracket with respect to the turret. The other end of the bracket has one or more holes for fastening the bracket to the basket. The holes permit the adjustability of the position of the basket relative to the turret.
The preferred version of a C. N. C. lathe parts catcher intended for use on an octagon type turret has one or more holes in a sidewall of its basket. The holes are used to fasten the basket to the bracket. The bracket has a slot at one end for fastening to the turret and one or more holes at the other end for fastening to the basket. The bracket is shaped to permit the slotted end to be fastened to the turret. It is shaped to permit the end of the bracket having the holes to be fastened to the basket. It is shaped to permit the bracket and basket position to be adjusted along the axis substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the lathe workpiece. It is shaped to permit the simultaneous adjustability of the distance between a cutoff tool mounted to the turret and the basket and the distance between the basket and the turret back wall when that distance is minimized by turret rotation along the turret axis by the selection of different combinations of bracket holes and basket holes for fastening the bracket to the basket. The bracket is shaped to permit the basket to be positioned underneath the workpiece for catching the finished workpiece when the cutoff tool mounted to the turret is in contact with the workpiece. It is shaped to permit rotation adjustment of the basket about the selected basket hole and bracket hole. Preferably, the bracket is an L-shaped bracket as previously described. A fastener for attaching the basket to the bracket at a selected basket hole and a selected bracket hole and to fix the rotated position of the basket about the selected basket hole and bracket hole is inserted through the selected bracket hole and basket hole. This secures the basket to the bracket. Preferably, the sidewall containing the one or more holes has a height greater than the height of the remaining basket walls. This provides greater adjustability of the basket position.
The preferred version of a C. N. C. lathe parts catcher intended for use on a VDI turret is similarly constructed with the following modifications. There is no need for holes in the sidewall, nor a raised sidewall. However, the basket may nevertheless have these features in order to permit the C. N. C. lathe parts catcher to be used on either a VDI turret or an octagon type turret. The end wall of the basket nearest the turret has an opening for attachment to the bracket. Preferably, the opening is a slot. The bracket is an oblique angled bracket as previously described.
Another version of the invention comprises a lathe having a toolholding turret and a turret back wall comprising a basket for catching cutoff lathe workpieces and a bracket attached to the basket and to the turret. The bracket is shaped to be attachable to the turret and to permit the basket to fit underneath the workpiece for catching the cutoff workpiece when a cutoff tool mounted to the turret is in contact with the workpiece. Preferably, the bracket is an L-shaped bracket. One end of the L-shaped bracket has a slot for mounting to the turret and to provide adjustability of the bracket along the axis substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the workpiece. The other end of the bracket has a downwardly protruding ear. The ear has one or more holes for fastening the bracket to the basket and to permit the adjustability of the basket position relative to the turret. If the lathe has a VDI turret, an oblique angled bracket is used. One end of the oblique angled bracket has a slot for fastening to the turret and to provide adjustability of the position of the bracket with respect to the turret. The other end of the bracket has one or more holes for fastening the bracket to the basket and to permit the adjustability of the position of the basket relative to the turret.
Another version of the invention is a method for catching workpieces cut off from the spindle of a C. N. C. lathe having a toolholding turret and a turret back wall. This method comprises the following steps. A C. N. C. lathe parts catcher, as described above, is selected. It is attached to the turret of the C. N. C. lathe such that the basket fits underneath the workpiece for catching the cutoff workpiece when a cutoff tool mounted to the turret is in contact with the workpiece. The workpiece is machined into the desired configuration. The workpiece is cut off with a cutoff tool attached to the toolholding turret. The cutoff workpiece is caught in the basket of the C. N. C. lathe parts catcher. Preferably, the C. N. C. lathe parts catcher is attached to the toolholding turret such that the basket clears the turret back wall when the turret is rotated about its axis into any position.